


we cried for mercy, and the gods gave us none

by intoxicated_by_our_lies



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, Lynching, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicated_by_our_lies/pseuds/intoxicated_by_our_lies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the retributionist needs some attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we cried for mercy, and the gods gave us none

**Author's Note:**

> guys its bad.  
> i just liked the first line. don't read.  
> honestly, its bad.

the retributionist is nothing but a glorified necromancer with a taste for the dead.  
his lips moving quickly to grace their lips, their breath filling their lungs,  
like magic, their dull, cold eyes suddenly match theirs,  
his sweet words filling their once empty vessels.

the doctor and the medium praise him,  
calling him a hero and a saviour to them all.  
the newly revived members admire them with eyes only meant for bedrooms.

(the serial killer and arsonist scream at night, calling for his head;)  
("he's a witch! a fraud! lynch him! antichrist!")

the retributionst wasted his only power on a lowly veteran with single bullet left.

he hunted and shot at the arsonist;  
the whole town cheered and screamed.  
they cheered because they were safe and sound,  
like the ignorant fools they were.

the serial killer waited,  
and sulked,  
and devised a plan.  
considered an obvious jester, he did his best to plant some concerns in each of their heads.  
"we should be sleeping safe and sound in our beds, dreaming of all that is good!"  
"i vote we look at the man, yes that man right there, the obvious dirt and blood dripping from his lips!"  
"serial killer, i vote! serial killer!"

and so, with fear in their hearts, they lynched the man.

("this town is stupid anyway," he cried, letting the nose hang around his neck like jewellery.)  
("i revived the vet! i have proof!")

 _lynch_  
lynch  
vote up  
vote up  
_**up up up**_  
_**up up up**_

_**death** _

the serial killer laughed and he chuckled as the man clawed at the nose, gurgling out his last breaths.  
"we won!" he screeched. "safe and sound in our beds tonight!"


End file.
